In-floor service distribution systems (or floor boxes) for concrete slab floors are assembled on a deck sheet of floor form and cast into the floor slab. The floor boxes must be concrete tight (i.e., fluid tight) to prevent partial or complete filling of parts of the system by concrete seeping into the distribution system before setting of the slab. Thereafter, the surrounding concrete supports and reinforces the floor boxes.
Floor boxes, are typically positioned in a concrete floor slab closely below the upper floor surface and are constructed to accept a floor cable. Concrete floor slabs may be of various depths or thicknesses. Accordingly, the height of floor boxes may be adjustable. This adjustment allows the floor box to be positioned flush with the floor surface. However, current floor boxes are expensive to manufacture and may be difficult for a technician to level and/or install.